Yerevanball
|nativename = Երևան |founded = 782 BC |image = Erevanball.png |caption = Ավելի բարեկարգ Երևան: (A more beautified Yerevan.) |government = Republic |personality = Vibrant |language = Armenian (primary) Russian |type = Cityball/Provinceball |affiliation = Armeniaball |religion = Armenian Apostolic Church (primary) Russian Orthodox Church (minority) |friends = Gyumriball Vanadzorball and Stepanakertball, his twin cityballs Athensball Beirutball Moscowball |enemies = Bakuball Ankaraball |likes = Tufa stone, museums, churches, embassies, fountains, statues, operas, shuka markets, metro trains, tourists, USAball celebrities that come to visit him. |hates = Smog preventing his view of Mt. Ararat, energy price hikes, developers tearing down his historical buildings to replace them with ugly new ones, hot summers, cold winters |food = Lavash, khash, dolma, etc. |reality = Capital city of Armeniaball }} , also known as Erevanball, is the capital cityball and biggest cityball of Armeniaball. About one third of the country's population lives there. He can into tons of museums, art galleries, and embassies. Loves pink and black tufa stone, and statues. He is at the same time a cityball and a provinceball. History born as a 2ball, but soon was given an identity by Urartuball in the year 782 B.C., who called him Erebuniball. This makes him actually one of the oldest cityballs in the world, though he did not rise to prominence until more modern times. To this day Erevanball's coat of arms depicts an Urartian winged lion, and he has kept his Urartian cuneiform birth certificate in a museum. In later years he was adopted by SPQRball, Parthiaball, Persiaball, Russian Empireball, Transcaucasiaball, Sovietball and Armeniaball. He is the 12th Capitalball Armeniaball has had. The others kept dying out or being taken over by kebab. He was the chief town of Erivan Khanateball and then Erivan Governorateball. He first became a capitalball for First Republic of Armeniaball in 1918, then was capitalball of Armenian SSRball and now modern Armeniaball. Yerevanball is home to many great landmarks, like the Cascade stairs, Mother Armeniaball statue, Matanadaran museum, Republic Square, Tsitsernakaberd Armenian Genocide memorial, and the huge St. Gregory Cathedral. Today he is known to protest at the slightest hint that Armeniaball is raising his energy prices or bus fares. When this happens, Armeniaball breaks out the water cannons. He really dislikes his government. Twin Cityballs Can into 25 Sister cityballs, including: * Los Angelesball - Aka New Cilicia * Stepanakertball - The other Armenian capitalball. Recognize him! * Niceball * Tbilisiball - My Georgian neighbor and buddy * Buenos Airesball * Odessaball (cityball) * Montrealball - They're Canadian and French, two of my favorite nationalities. * Marseilleball * Veniceball * Beirutball * Stavropolball * Damascusball - Send us your refugee Armeniaballs. Can into giving me good restaurants. * Isfahanball * Bratislavaball * Rigaball * Novosibirskball * Antananarivoball - Aka Third Cilicia * Ammanball * Bratislavaball * Chișinăuball * São Pauloball * Volgogradball * Athensball * Sofiaball * Tallinnball Relations * Gyumriball - Second best biggest Armenian cityball. Is jealous of me, even made his own Mother Armenia statue because he jealous of mine. Needs to clean up after earthquake already. * Vanadzorball - Gif me yuor weather! Shat shok e... * Glendaleball - California version of me. We should be Twin Cities, but I opted for the bigger Los Angelesball. Well, at least he's LA's friend. * Vagharshapatball - My church is much bigger than yuors! My church can walk right through the door! With a feeling so pure! (Yuo are just a suburbball of me). * Azerbaijanball - Stop saying I'm yuor clay, aboosh! * Urartuball - My daddy. Kind of wish he'd stop leaving artifacts right where I want to build freeways. How to draw Draw isn't difficult: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw the coat of arms of Erevan in the center in a strange red circle # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Category:Caucasus Category:Cityballs Category:Capitalballs Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:West Asia Category:Cityballs of Armeniaball Category:Europe Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Replace Image